


Alone

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: (it's only the start of a horror), (this is really short and there's not much else to tag it), Gen, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Eggsy doesn't think a creepy lodge in the middle of nowhere is the best place for a relaxing holiday...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliesiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliesiar/gifts).



> For the prompt: “We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here.”

Eggsy had decided that he was never letting his rich friends choose where they were going on holiday ever again. In fact, he'd insist they just go to a nice, normal destination. Like Ibiza or Magaluf. They could blow their money on drunk tattoos if they really wanted to show off but he was never going to let them drag him to a cabin – sorry, lodge – in the middle of nowhere.

As it was, he was currently carefully making his way from his bedroom (that he was sharing with Harry; it was the reason he was awake in the middle of the night) to the toilet, the torch he had brought with him showing him the way. If he could find it. The lodge wasn't exactly a lodge – it was more a wooden mansion. There were several bedrooms, three toilets with running water, a large gleaming kitchen and a sunken area at the back which looked over the lake. It consisted of an enormous wide-screen TV and plenty of couches. Oh, not forgetting the pool table or the jukebox.

He found it odd that it had been 'abandoned' by its owners. Why hadn't they taken their stuff? What had made them 'abandon' it in the first place?

Shivering, he grumbled to himself. “Come to the lodge, they said. It'll be fun, they said. If I end up dying here, I'm totally haunting their arses-”

“Oh, Eggsy,” came Harry's surprised voice from behind him.

Stifling a girly squeal, Eggsy spun around, his torch blinding Harry for a second before he lowered it. There stood his long-time crush, looking alluring in his red dressing-gown, his hair messy and curling from tossing and turning in bed. Eggsy's heart beat fast – though that may have been from the shock. “Fuck, Harry. Tell me the next time you're gonna creep up on me.”

“Sorry,” Harry said, wincing a little. “Where are you off to, anyway?”

“I'm trying to find the toilet,” Eggsy explained, pouting at the fact he still hadn't found the damn thing. He may have been going around in circles and, in the dark, everything looked the same.

“It's this way,” Harry said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. He paused and surveyed Eggsy. “Are you all right? You look kind of... upset, I suppose. All hunched in on yourself.”

Hurriedly, Eggsy stood straighter. “It's nothing, 'kay? It's just real spooky here.”

Harry chuckled. “It's not _that_ bad, surely. Besides, there are no such things as ghosts. And why would anyone come all the way out here to commit a murder?”

“We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here.” Eggsy rolled his eyes to make sure Harry could  _see_ the sarcasm and followed as Harry made his way down the hall.

“Still, why would anyone want to kill  _us_ ?” Harry asked, stopping a little ways down the hall and opening a door. The light from their torches reflected off a bath, sink and toilet bowl. Eggsy scowled: he'd been walking past it!

“I'm sure there are several people who want to kill Charlie,” he said as he slipped past the taller man. “Anyway, I'll see you in our room, yeah?”

“Of course,” Harry replied, turning slightly before pausing. “And get some sleep – we'll be going sight-seeing tomorrow and you won't want to be tired.”

Eggsy agreed and closed and locked the door. After a quick, nervous, inspection of the interior and seeing no killers lurking, Eggsy decided to believe Harry. He was probably right. Harry usually was, really. So he relieved himself, flushed, washed his hands and unlocked the door.

That was when it happened.

A distant scream.

Freezing in the act of opening the door, Eggsy stared in the direction of the noise, wide-eyed. He wasn't sure who that had been but he hoped it was a joke.

When it was revealed a few minutes later that it was terribly, horribly real, Eggsy simply said, “Fuck.”

 


End file.
